


【轻眉竹mua】良医2

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 8





	【轻眉竹mua】良医2

【轻眉竹mua】良医2

情欲之下，小姐的身体不正常地潮红着。

有了第一次的教训，我已经知道这是情爱……不会手足无措地翻身而起，背她去药房……那次……嗯，还被小姐取笑许久。

这会儿，小姐哼哼唧唧，在我的颈窝处拱来拱去。明明……我才是被剥干净的那个。

她坐在我那里，上上下下地起伏，又不许我出力，不过数十下，叽里咕噜的水声便大了起来。

“嗯唔……”她仰着好看的脖颈，微微发汗，身下的那处紧致地收缩战栗，喷出来的沛水，大部分被堵在里面。

“你怎么……还不软？”小姐娇弱无力地抖了抖，眼梢带红。

唔？这也能怪我？

我有点口干舌燥，翻身农奴把歌唱。“小姐，还要吗？”

她噘嘴飞了我一眼，双腿缠在我腰上，故意用了缩了一下花道。

“嗯～”我没忍住哼了一声，黑红的遮阳布，遮住了我的情欲，却遮不住身体的反应。

“哈哈～”她笑了起来，“小竹竹是不是害羞了？上次不是闹着拿了结婚证了嘛～咱现在合法夫妻～要……”

这种情况还能笑出来的，除了她，估计找不出第二人。我堵着她的唇，把不正经的句子都吞了下去，不由地胯下用力。

“啊啊～小竹竹～慢点……嗯嗯～”

她说过，床上的话，都不作数。自然，我不会慢。

不过，床榻之上，小姐一贯作风彪悍，这会儿不知为何，舔着我的喉结，瞬间乱了我的呼吸，撞她的力量不免用力，激到了她内里的那块软肉。

她攀着我的肩膀，指尖泛白，无声地大口喘息，交合处泛滥着水波。

哦，原来，是这里。

我发现了乐趣，她的内里处，湿热、滑腻，很是热情。一撞到那一处，她就溃不成军，胡乱抓着我的后背，吸吮得我腰眼发麻。

“小姐，叫我名字。”

她眼中尽是泪水，勾着唇舌来吻我，“嗯嗯～小、唔～竹竹～”

说话间，她的背突然拱起，双腿猛然夹紧，娇弱处抽搐紧缩，我知道……她要高潮了，我不由地加快了速度，延续着这场欢愉。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～”

她双眼全是情潮涌动的媚色，脸色绯红，唇部红润泛着水光，睫毛微颤，迷离又脆弱。

我停了下来，嘬着她的双乳，重复问了一句，只是带了点笑，“小姐，还要吗？”


End file.
